


Forever

by Flo0007



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Head Injury, Injury, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo0007/pseuds/Flo0007
Summary: Emily makes a bad decision that turns out to be the best thing to happen to her.
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Forever

It was the 14th minute of the game. The Thorns were awarded a free kick just outside the box. The Pride's defense was ready for anything. Emily was standing near Sinclair, from there she could hear Ashlyn yelling at the 3 person wall. The whistle came and Tobin was kicking the ball right at her head. Emily waited for the perfect moment to jump. She knew she had it.

The ball did not touch her, but something hard certainly did. Her body was free falling and she was incapable to do anything against it. Upon landing she was submerged in darkness. 

When she came to, her teammates from the USWNT were standing above her. She didn't know what happened but she had a faint idea. Everything hurt and she felt nauseous and dizzy. 

"Sonnett! Sonnett! Emily!" the medic was kneeling beside her.

"Yeah?" she didn't have the energy to say anything else.

"Could you answer a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Okay. What day is it?" Emily haven't had the slightest memory of the day. She knew if she told the truth she would have to be subbed off. She had to hazard a guess in hope of staying in the game.

"July 10th." she said it as confidentiality as she could with a pounding headache.

"Very good. Do you know what happened?"

"I think Sinc wanted that ball more." she didn't know it of course but if she could just deflect maybe they would believe her. Sonett saw the relief on everybody's face. Yes, she could do this! The young medic asked a couple more questions which she somehow managed to get right. 

"Okay. It doesn't seem like you have to come off but I would feel better if you would go to the hospital after." the medic was concerned she was unconscious for more than 2 minutes.

"Yeah, sure. I will. Now can I go back in the game?" her team needed her after all.

-0-

Emily played all the 90 minutes even with the nausea and the dizziness. Her team managed to get the tie thanks to some of her defensive work.

All she wanted to do was to go home and get a hot bath, clear her head and relax.

On the way to the hospital in the cab she checked her Instagram and Twitter. She saw some pics from the game which wasn't a surprise. What caught her eye was two pictures of Lindsey and some guy. One pic was from today and one was from months back it seemed. The older picture was a screenshot of the guy's Instagram, the capture of a heart clearly shown. In the comment section fans were swooning over the 'couple'.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, her head was throbbing, everything was too loud and her surroundings were becoming fuzzier and fuzzier by the minute. She asked the driver to turn around and drive her home.

When the driver informed her that they've arrived all she could do was mutter out a thank you. Luckily she already payed for the ride.

She moved unsteady on her legs as she made her way up to the house. The sounds were muffled now. She just made it inside when darkness came over her. Silence finally falling on deaf ears.

-0-

The first thing she noticed was the brightness of the room she was in. The second thing was the beeping. Finally the heaviness of her body.

When she opened her eyes she took in the room. It was all white with a big window. A hospital room. Her eyes landed on a sleeping figure, Lindsey.

She looked exhausted. She had dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Her make up was non-existent, her hair was a mess and her clothes were wrinkled.

What happened?

"Good, you're awake. We were starting to get concerned." the voice came from her right. There stood a brunette nurse with kind eyes. "Although, your friend here was really worried. Anyway, I should go get your doctor."

Emily was uncertain what was going on. Her last memory was being in the cab, going through Twitter.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sonnett. My name is Dr. Karolyn Moore. How do you feel?"

"Confused? Like a train went through me?"

"Well that's quite understandable. You had a very bad concussion which worsened when you didn't have a proper check-up on the field."

"Oh, no. Please don't blame the medic. I did have one. But I lied to be able to stay in the game."

"You did what?" Emily knew that voice instantly. She didn't even have to turn her head. Lindsey was pissed by the sounds of it. "You risked your life for a stupid soccer game? Are you completely out of your mind?"

Emily saw the doctor backing out when Lindsey started to rip her apart. She couldn't blame the poor soul. Nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of a Lindsey Horan lecture.

"Look, Linds. It doesn't matter. Nothing happened. Chill."

"Chill? Chill? Do you really not know what could have happened? You could have died! Nobody knew where you were! Nobody knew where you live! How could you have been so irresponsible? You said you'd go to the hospital, why didn't you?" Lindsey was fuming. She could have lost her and she was handling it like it didn't matter.

"I was on the way. I just changed my mind." Emily shrugged it off.

"Why? Why didn't you go? Why did I had to find out in the middle of the night that nobody knew where you were and where you lived?" she was close to tears now.

"Cause I didn't think you cared!" whispered Emily.

"What?"

"Just drop it, please." Emily turned her head away, afraid she said too much.

"No. No, you were going to say something so say it!"

"What is there to say? I moved away. You got a dog, a new boyfriend. What time do you have left for me?"

"What boyfriend? I don't have one. And why does that have to do with your health?"

"Because why should I look after my body when my heart is broken? Why should I have good health when the woman I love is the furthest thing I can have?" Emily was gasping for air. She felt tears spill from her eyes but she still had to say one thing. "Because I'm in love with you. And if I can't have you why should I even be?"

Lindsey was stunned, speechless. The love of her life felt the same way!

Emily took the silence as rejection. She turned away again and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall freely.

"Okay. I understand. I think you should leave now."

"No, Emily. You don-"

"Please, don't make this harder for me. Just leave. As you can see I'll be perfectly okay. Please just go." she was pleading. She could feel her heart breaking even more.

"No." the older woman was adamant. She had feelings to confess too. "I won't leave. I won't go. Do you want to know why? Cause you're my best friend, you're my rock, you're the love of my life. And when I heard that you were missing, then I had to find out from Ali that you were in a hospital? I almost lost my mind. So I will stay until they call security on me. I will stay until you're able to go home and I can go home with you and kiss you until you're all healed up. I will stay until you don't want my love anymore cause I think I can love you forever."

"Your love is the only thing I want."

The kiss they shared was one of the softest and sweetest either of them ever had. For the first time in a long time they were really, truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it leave me kudos and comments. Sorry for all and any mistakes.


End file.
